Kamen Rider Black RX
Kamen Rider Black RX was the ninth & last season of Shōwa TV series. It was the sequel to Kamen Rider Black. It began in 1988 & ended in 1989. It was later used for Masked Rider. Characters Riders Allies Villains *Crisis Empire Arsenal Weapons *'Sunriser' - The Sunriser is RX's transformation belt that is actually the King Stone. The King Stone was split in half and is able to communicate to him telepathically and use sunlight to power RX up. That factor places RX at a disadvantage while in an area that has no sunlight. The Sunriser also allows for Form Change, changing its design to suit the form. *'Revolcane' - Instead of a Rider Kick, RX used a lightsaber to finish off his opponents. He had a lightsaber called Revolcane, which could be summon from his belt and he would thrust it into monsters before they finally exploded. *'Vortech Shooter' - RoboRider's signature weapon is the Vortech Shooter pistol that is formed from the right side of his body. It can shoot a powerful solar blast that can destroy an enemy in one blow in the Hard Shot attack. As it is powered by sunlight, this gun ranges limitless and never misses the target. *'Bio Blade' - BioRider's signature weapon is the Bio Blade, formed from the left side of his body. Like the Revolcane, Bio Blade has also a light saber mode that can slash his enemy in one blow in his Spark Cutter attack. *'RX Jump' - A name given for an extra powerful jump. RX only shouted it out in episode 42 and in his movie, Sekai ni Kakeru. *'RX Kick' - Although its no longer a killer move, RX still had a Rider Kick, which was renamed RX Kick. The RX Kick was a double-foot kick. *'Kingstone Flash' - In episode 40, RX used his Kingstone Flash to reveal a couple of Crisis henchmen. It was only executed in episodes 40 and 42. *'Macro Eye' - RX used his Macro Eye ability to find out his opponents' weaknesses. Also used to see hidden objects or people behind any obstacles. *'Robo Punch' - In episode 30, we would get to see the only time when Roborider executed an extra powerful Rider/Robo Punch. As the Prince Of Flames, he got energy from the fire around him and his right hand gave out a strong force of light before punching a Crisis monster. *'Changing his size' - In episode 45, Biorider managed to shrink himself and get inside Granzairus, a tough monster which was hard to defeat by the previous Kamen Riders. When Biorider was already inside the monster, he destroyed the systems and Granzairus blew up eventually. When it was destroyed, Biorider escaped using the next ability. *'Changing into liquid energy' - Biorider could change his physical form and turned into liquid energy. With this, he could easily escape from any danger. He could also perform the 'Bio Attack' as seen in episode 22 where he would beat up his opponent in his liquid form. Another advantage when in this form was that he could silently pass through any surfaces such as walls without having to destroy them. *'Elastic Organs' - In episode 35, Crisis was so close in trying to kill RX. They managed to place a Kaiman Senshi inside RX to kill him from within. They also thought that they had managed to kill him. But unknown to them, when the monster was attacking his heart, RX had transformed into Biorider. What happened was that his internal organs had turned elastic. With that, the attacks had no effect at all. *'Merging with another person' - Biorider could merge with another individual. In episode 36, Biorider merged with an athlete to help him fight a Crisis Kaiman Senshi in a disguise. As a result, the athlete could give a very strong punch, equivalent to that of an RX Punch. *'Producing an anti-toxin' - In episode 18, Crisis was poisoning people. Kotaro let himself get poisoned so that he could make use of his Biorider form to convert the poison in his body into an anti-toxin. *'Using running water to transform' - In episode 45, monster Granzairus gave RX and even the ten senior Riders a hard time. Not even Roborider could handle the monster. Kotaro requested that Kyoko used her telekinetic powers to give him some water from underground. As soon as water gushed out from the crack on the ground, Kotaro stood near it, got some energy and directly transformed into Biorider. Vehicles *'Acrobatter' - Acrobatter is the revived version of Black's old motorcycle, the Battle Hopper in response to Black's transformation to RX. A strong beam of light shot out from his stomach and hit the broken motorcycle. Moments later, Battle Hopper evolved into a new version and came back to life. It is now capable of speaking Japanese, and often has conversations with Kotaro. Powered by sunlight, Arcobatter can execute the Acrobatic Burn attack. Whenever RX transforms into any of his two other forms, it does the same: Becoming the high speed Roboizer for RoboRider with two built-in Balkan Gun blasters mounted at its rear. It became the Mach Jabber for BioRider. *'Ridron' - The car of light, Ridron. In Episode 3, Kotaro received a floppy disk from one of the inhabitants of Crisis' Demon World. The floppy disk contained a blueprint of Ridron and he hoped that Kotaro would make use of it to defeat Crisis. Kotaro built Ridron with the help of Acrobatter in his garage. However, after everything seemed completed, the car just would not start. Crisis sent out a robot named Gun Gadin to destroy Ridron. Realizing that Crisis knew of his garage's location, Kotaro moved Ridron to another place. Kotaro hid Ridron in the cave on the seabed where he was brought back to life by Gorgom's Whale monster. Kotaro hoped that by temporarily keeping Ridron there, it would give the car a life. Later when it was left alone, rocks attracted themselves to the car, giving it life and when RX finally called for it, Ridron sped out. Able to reach speeds up to 1500 km, Rideron can travel over land and sea. It is highly intelligent, similar to Acrobatter. It has two mandibles that can extend from the front to do break-ins or ramming enemies.